vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancestral Magic
Ancestral Magic http://www.sixx.de/stars-style/video/erster-trailer-von-vampire-diaries-spin-off-the-originals-clip is a powerful form of Witchcraft that is commonly used amongst the witches of New Orleans. Ancestral Magic draws power from the spirits of a witch's deceased ancestors. Ancestral Magic however, is limited to the area where the witch's ancestors are buried. Without access of the remains, witches who practice Ancestral Magic are powerless. History The origin of Ancestral Magic is unknown but it appears to remain a traditional source of magic for the coven of witches that reside in New Orleans. Ancestral Magic works by connecting with the magic of the witches dead ancestors and allowing it to flow through them. To keep their magic flowing any witch who practices Ancestral Magic must perform a ritual every 300 years or so that is known as the Harvest that sacrifices the lives of four of the covens own witches that will release all of the four witches energy back into the earth to appease their ancestors and make the connection between the witches and their ancestors stronger to give the witches even more power. And once at the reaping which occurs about a year after the Harvest, the four witches that died will be ressurected and more powerful than before. If the Harvest is not performed, the witches magic will slowly fade until the witches cease being witches at all. In order for the witches of The French Quarter to keep the connection to the magic of any witch in their coven that dies, the witches must concecrate the body and perform a ritual to ensure that the magic of that specific bloodline of witches continues flowing and they don't lose the connection to that certain witches magic. Modern Day The French Quarter Coven recently sacrificed the lives of three witches that were chosen to die, however the Harvest was interrupetd by Marcel and his army and the fourth witch, Davina never died and all three of the witches magic flowed into her and she became extremely powerful. It is speculated that Ancestral Magic can only be practiced within the boundries of where the ancestors of the witches are buried however as that has never actually been proven it is possible that it can be practiced outside of those boundaries and it was only a negative side effect of not completing the harvest. And since then, it became Sophie's plan to find Davina and kill her so the Harvest would be completed and her niece, Monique will be resurrected and the death of her sister, Jane-Anne wouldn't be in vain. Users Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png|Jane-Anne Deveraux †|link=Jane-Anne Deveraux Sophie-Ancestral.png|Sophie Deveraux|link=Sophie Deveraux Witch-New-Trailer-TOSeries.png|Davina †|link=Davina Unknown.png|Agnes †|link=Agnes Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine|link=Sabine Katie1x02.png|Katie †|link=Katie Celeste DuBois.png|Celeste DuBois Bastiana.png|Bastiana 250px-Monique TO 1x05.jpg|Monique Deveraux † Papa Tunde TO3x11.png|Tunde Genevieve TO3x11.png|Genevieve Spells *'Paternity Spell '- (Used by Jane-Anne Deveraux) to confirm whether Klaus was the father of Hayley's Unborn Child. The spell does not require an incantation. (Requirements: Goblet, Candles, Salt, Wooden surface.) *'Ancestral Magic Locator Spell '- (Used by Sophie Deveraux) used to find Elijah and Davina (Requirement: Incantation unknown, map, ashes, pocket watch) *'Ancestral Magic Charge Spell '- (Used by Katie and Sophie) used to help Katie save Thierry by taking the power of the ancestral dead into herself so she would have enough power to save Thierry (Requirement; salt, candle) *'Mass Pain Infliction Spell '- (Used by Katie) to save Theirry it is similar to the pain infliction power but on a much larger scale that it caused the lights to explode and bring the vampires down (incantation unknown) *'Harvest Ritual '- (Used by New Orleans Coven Elders) A powerful ritual and spell used to reconnect the witches of New Orleans with their ancestors spirit and magic. Trivia *Ancestral Magic is first mentioned by Elijah Mikaelson in . *Davina is able to detect when witches use Ancestral Magic in the French Quarter. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x20 "The Originals" - Hayley with Jane-Anne, the use of magic in it Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png Tumblr mkdmeqEzMf1rqtxpzo9 500.jpg ustv-the-vampire-diaries-s4-e20-daniella-pineda.jpg jane-anne-does-magic.gif Sophie_(5).png References See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Supernatural